Background art includes wireless communications protocols, including IEEE 802.11, using CSMA and wireless systems using TDMA, such as the Automatic Identification System (AIS). Some systems require a central authority, hierarchical architecture or road-side equipment (RSU). Some systems are completely self-configuring or “ad hoc.” Nearly all prior art intended for V2V use includes permanent vehicle identification, and nearly all use IP address and MAC addresses. Background art suffers from: (i) insufficient bandwidth to handle the necessary number of vehicle in a V2V system, (ii) incomplete specifications such that enablement does not exist, (iii) non-real time operation which fundamentally fails to provide the purpose of a V2V anti-collision system, which is to prevent collisions, (iv) inconsistent or unreliable performance, and (v) a design which requires 90% of vehicles to be equipped for reasonable system-level performance.
Background patents and patent applications include:    US 2012/0028862, published Feb. 2, 2012, by Nagai, Makoto, et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,979,198-B1, published Jul. 12, 2011, by Kim et al.;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,236,878-B2, published Mar. 24, 2005, by Watanabe, Hisauyuki;    U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,587-A, published Feb. 21, 1993, by LANS, HÅKAN;    U.S. Pat. No. 3,660,404, published Feb. 23, 1971, by Sorkin;    U.S. Pat. No. 6,765,495-B1, published Jul. 20, 2004, by Dunning, et al.;    US 2005/0886318A1, published Apr. 28, 2005, by Liu, Jie;    US 2012/0268295A1, published Oct. 25, 2012, by Yuse, Yoshio;    U.S. Pat. No. 7,840,331, published May 8, 2008, by Yoshioka, Mototaka;    US 2012/0120883, published May 17, 2012, by Chen, Chung-Min, et al.;    US 2008/0095163-A1, published Apr. 24, 2008, by Wai Chen, et al.
Non-patent background literature includes:    FELIX SCHMIDT-EISENLOHR; Interference in Vehicle-to-Vehicle Communication Networks; Feb. 9, 2010; KIT Scientific Publishing; Karlsruhe, Germany; FIGS. 6.3 & 6.6; KARAGIANNIS, GEORGIOS; Vehicular Networking: A Survey and Tutorial, Feb. 11, 2010; IEEE Communications Surveys;    ON THE ABILITY OF IEEE 802.11P AND STDMA TO PROVIDE PREDICTABLE CHANNEL ACCESS; Bilstrup, Katrin, et al. 2009; Centre for Research on Embedded Systems, Lamstad University, Sweden;    TECHNICAL CHARACTERISTICS AUTOMATIC IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM MARITIME; Intl Telecom Union; 04-2010; Recommendation ITU-R M.1271-4; Geneva.
Priority is claimed to:    U.S. application Ser. No. 13,852,200, filed 28 Mar. 2013, with priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 13,557,711 filed 25 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61,637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012;    U.S. application Ser. No. 13,852,176, filed 28 Mar. 2013, with priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 13,557,711 filed 25 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61,637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012;    U.S. application Ser. No. 13,852,153, filed 28 Mar. 2013, with priority to U.S. application Ser. No. 13,557,711 filed 25 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61,637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012;    U.S. application Ser. No. 13,633,657, filed 2 Oct. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61,637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012;    U.S. application Ser. No. 13,557,711 filed 25 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61,637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012; and    U.S. application Ser. No. 13,556,123, filed 23 Jul. 2012, with priority to U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61,637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012; and    U.S. Provisional Appl. No. 61,637,588, filed 24 Apr. 2012.